


Don't Give Up, Never Give Up

by RiseAgainstEvil



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseAgainstEvil/pseuds/RiseAgainstEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't give up until you breathe your last breath, never give up on the ones you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Give Up, Never Give Up

"Stop! Stop! STOP!  _STOP_!  _ **STOP**_!  _ **STOP GOD DAMN IT!**_ " The fragile cry that left the young woman's lips rang loudly in the cold air, but it seemed that despite her desperate attempts it would not even slow its fast pace.  
  
Crimson red blood, a continuous river of warm scarlet liquids flowing from a large gash inflicted upon a fragile chest belonging to a dear soldier and friend of the dark haired woman. She had to stop the bleeding quickly, before it was to late. But despite Tashigi's best efforts to halt the continuous flow of (Y/n)'s precious blood, the red substance just continued pouring from (Y/n)'s chest mercilessly.   
  
"SOMEBODY! PLEASE, SHE NEEDS A DOCTOR RIGHT AWAY! SHE'LL DIE!" Tashigi screamed, her voice desperate and pleading. The strong hearted and kind woman wouldn't give up on (Y/n), one her closest friends in this cruel world. Not yet, not while (Y/n) was still alive and breathing right before her eyes.   
  
By this point, Tashigi's pale hands where completely covered in the crimson blood of her close friend, still pressing her palms firmly against the wound to try and end the flow of blood. Tashigi had to keep (Y/n)'s wound from bleeding out, but even with pressure Tashigi was appplying to the wound the blood continued to flow relentlessly. (y/n) could see the tears in the blue eyed woman's eyes, and if she had the strength to do so in that moment of time, she'd have wiped them away from her friends eyes.  
  
"Tashigi-san, its alright. Nothing can...can be...done." (y/n)'s weak voice reached Tashigi's ears, so soft it almost seemed as though she had said nothing at all. Tashigi gritted her teeth to bite back the pain growing in her chest. Sending stern and angry look at (Y/n). Tashigi was appalled at the words her once optimistic friend had spoken, Tashigi refused to believe that nothing could be done. She wouldn't give up on (Y/n).

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT, DO YOU HEAR ME?" Tashigi cried desperately, more to convince herself than anything else. (Y/n) said nothing in reply, knowing that the truth of the matter would break Tashigi's heart beyond repair.

 (Y/n) would die there, lying in the bloodstained snow.  
  
When the medics arrived, (Y/n) was spared only by sheer luck. However, the price to be paid for such a miracle was that she would probably never wake from an eternal slumber. She was in a deep coma, numb to the world around her, unable to enjoy the life she had been given a new chance at.  
  
And even so, Tashigi would visit her faithfully every chance she got, all free time would be put towards visits with the sleeping angel. Bringing (Y/n)'s favorite flowers in a form of a heartfelt apology, get well cards made by hand and gifts presented on special occasions.   
  
Tashigi would never give up hope, believing that one day (Y/n) would wake up from the grip that fate held over her, until (Y/n)'s heart stopped completely would Tashigi would never be able to give up on her friend. Because deep down, the feelings where much stronger than friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think


End file.
